


Oh No, They Ship Us

by Singe_Apathyen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #omihina, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, They fall literally and metaphorically, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singe_Apathyen/pseuds/Singe_Apathyen
Summary: When the world gives you ship materials, you build a ship and exploit the fuck out of it.Don’t catch feels though.“Whoops, too late!” -Hinata Shouyou
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 74
Kudos: 617





	Oh No, They Ship Us

**Author's Note:**

> Should have stayed in the drafts 
> 
> But gotta give the people what they want even if they didn't know that they totally wanted this 😎

“Thank you for supporting us!” Hinata half bowed in his chair.

The group of kids that he was signing shirts for happily skipped away, chattering ecstatically about how happy they were about meeting one of their favourite volleyball players.

That was the last of the fans lined up in his queue and Hinata leaned back on his chair, exhausted. The MSBY Black Jackals were having a meet and greet at a small outdoor venue, with each player at their own table with markers for signing and posters to give away.

Most of the other players had already packed up and left to go back to the dorms, so it was just Hinata, Bokuto, Atsumu, and Sakusa left behind. Hinata looked over at his teammate’s tables to see how many fans they still had left. They all seemed to only have a few left so it would be a couple of minutes of waiting for him, Hinata thought to himself.

Some teens were eagerly getting advice from Bokuto on how to do flips, so Bokuto was doing a demonstration for them, and Atsumu was dealing with some noisy females with their own signs. They seem to be speaking in high octaves that caused Atsumu to wince every few words. Speaking of high octaves…

Another, “Kyaaa!” filled the air for what seemed like the fortieth time in the past ten minutes. That came from Sakusa’s booth, where some fans were actively fawning over him. They handed a gift over to Sakusa, who grudgingly accepted with a troubled face. Hinata knew he was going to sanitize it later. Sakusa wasn’t currently wearing a mask right now, something about being instructed to be more ‘open’ with fans, and Hinata liked seeing his whole face out and about. He had heard that Sakusa was a slight germaphobe but that aspect of him has seemed to tone down since his high school days. Though he still wore masks in crowded areas, cause, “You don’t know what some of these people have been up to.”

Sakusa always seemed to get a lot of fans out of the four of them, which surprised some of the team as he never purposefully did anything to get all the attention.

Perhaps it was because of what an incredible spiker he was. Perhaps it was because of how cool his unusually flexible wrists were.

Or perhaps it was because he was drop-dead gorgeous.

Hinata peeked over at Sakusa, looking him up and down. A strong chiseled jawline, dark eyes that seem to look into your soul, the soft smile playing on his lips as he expressed his gratitude to the gushing fans. His tousled black hair swayed in the sun as he bent his head down to sign a poster, thick and lustrous. The two moles on the right side of his forehead that Hinata wanted to graze with a fingertip. 

Maybe Sakusa’s sixth sense had activated because he glanced over at Hinata, and Hinata felt his cheeks begin to glow red. He quickly pretended he was just looking at the sky in Sakusa’s general direction even though the real view was down and to the right.

Sakusa was just devastatingly handsome. Nuff said. 

Hinata despised how he could feel so weak from just looking at his teammate, but told himself he was just physically attracted, that’s all. There was nothing wrong with admiring the features of people and finding them good looking. Yup. Fantasizing about them was also incredibly normal. Wanting to get closer to them in every way possible is a common thing too. 

He shakes his head and refocuses his attention on what he should have been doing instead of daydreaming: cleaning up his table. Hinata then went over to help Atsumu move the outside furniture inside a nearby building. 

“It seems like there were fewer people than usual compared to our other meet and greets.” Atsumu voiced his observations to Hinata as they exited the building. It was true. Usually, the whole team would have stayed out for another hour. “I wonder if other teams have become more popular.”

Bokuto came cartwheeling over to them. “Well, they do seem to be promoting themselves more regularly than we do! I mean every time I go to buy curry, I see Kageyama’s face!” And Hinata had to admit, it was pretty good curry.

Atsumu cursed, “Where are our offers of marketing deals?! I’m just as good as Tobio-kun at setting and serving!”

“Keep telling yourself that Tsum-Tsum!” Bokuto snickered and Atsumu reached a hand over to smack him and the two started throwing fake punches.

“Oi. Stop being so rowdy.” Came Sakusa’s voice from behind them, who seemed to have finished with his queue of fans and put his mask back on. “We still have some chairs left to put away.”

After they packed everything up from the meet-and-greet, the four leftover Black Jackals were scurrying along the crowded streets, forcing their way through. A few stray fans tried to stealthily take pictures of them though the flash on their phone gave it away. It was rush hour as people were getting off work or students wrapping up classes so everybody was determined as they pushed through the sea of people to reach their destination. 

The cars they used to transport the team were parked way down the street so they had a bit of a walk ahead of them. Most of the team were probably back at the dorms by now, Hinata thought to himself, as he pushed his way through the cracks of people. He lost sight of his teammates through the thick crowd. He almost got engulfed by a new wave of pedestrians when a hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him closer to their body.

“Careful,” Sakusa said, a bit muffled by his mask. Hinata could only wordlessly nod while he was continued to be led on. After the concentration of the crowd dispersed a little bit and Hinata could finally spot Bokuto and Atsumu up ahead several meters, Sakusa let go of his wrist, and Hinata tried his best not to vocalize the whine in the back of his throat. 

His pace slowed down unconsciously as he mentally lectured himself for almost displaying such childish behaviour. He was a grown man for crying out loud! His self-control levels should be maxed out by now.

Hinata didn’t realize how he was straying back into the heavy flow of people and honestly shouldn’t have been surprised when a large man bumped into his back causing Hinata’s next step to be off, leading him to stumble.

A high pitch, “Help-” barely could leave his throat but Sakusa seemed to have heard it from where he was about three meters in front of Hinata.

Sakusa did a full one-eighty, turning around to ask his teammate what was wrong when he saw Hinata wobbling forward, trying to regain his balance, his arms flapping everywhere.

  
  
Their eyes met, glowing amber against black voids. Reaching his hand out, Hinata tried to reach for his teammate, a helping hand or arm or shoulder or anything. Anything in order to gain a stable footing. But this was all happening in a grand total of a second, Sakusa had no heads up and Hinata, who was off-balance, may not have correctly calculated how far he needed to reach to properly anchor himself. A hand landed on Sakusa’s chest.

Hinata watched as Sakusa’s eyes widened, both of them knowing what was about to go down. In the allotted time slot between free-falling in the air and landing on Sakusa, Hinata could only think, _WHY ME?!_

**THUMP**

If somebody told Hinata this morning that he would be straddling the cause of his gay panic in the middle of the street he probably would have laughed it off, assuming he was being played with.

Sakusa was flat on his back, eyes fluttering from the shock of impact when his head smacked against the ground. He opened them when he felt a soft exhale that tickled the exposed part of his face and got a close-up view of Hinata hovering over him.

Hinata shivered as he felt Sakusa’s gaze prickle his face, and the feeling of his teammate’s chest under Hinata’s hand suddenly became more prominent. Every inhale and exhale, the V shape of his torso and he couldn’t ignore the sturdy arms that were resting near his thighs.

The intensity of Sakusa’s look stirred something in the pit of his stomach. Tension simmered between them, but Hinata wasn’t sure of what kind. A loose piece of Hinata’s hair had fallen in front of his eyes, and he shuddered when he felt cold fingers creep up his rosy cheek to gently push it away. 

  
  


It was only then that they realized they had built a little audience for themselves, a crowd of people now circled around them just hardcore staring at them. Murmurs and whispers of excitement flooded Hinata’s ears and he noticed many had their phones out. 

Ah, that’s right. They’re in public right now. And just like that, whatever trance the two were in had been broken.

Hinata slowly gets up and dusts himself off. He blinks, swallowing hard, and then proceeds to offer a hand to Sakusa who accepts it and pulls himself up. Ignoring the squeals in the background, the two zoomed their walk of shame to their waiting friends, who were giggling about the scene they caused.

Bokuto gave Hinata a friendly hair ruffle while Atsumu chastised the two for being so clumsy. For the rest of the walk to the cars, Hinata made sure to be in front of everyone else. Staying several paranoid steps ahead. But despite any distance he could put, Hinata could feel eyes linger on him for a moment too long.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Later that evening, after a cold, cold shower, Hinata was chilling in his room at the Black Jackals dorms. He was lying on freshly washed bedsheets, staring at the popcorn ceiling at no particular spot. All he could think about over and over again was his earlier slip up in front of Sakusa. Unlike Sakusa who had probably forgotten about the whole ordeal and moved on with his life like a normal person, it was the only thing that was on Hinata’s mind tonight. 

Gah, he felt like a schoolgirl with a crush.

The exact details were fading, yet the physical effects still lingered on. It was the closest Hinata had been to Sakusa since his arrival on the team because as affectionate as Hinata was, he knew how to respect personal space. 

Now, he could at least die knowing what it was like to be up close and personal with the withdrawn outside hitter. Hinata’s head sunk deeper in his pillow as he recalled the electrifying spark he felt from the sudden body contact. Legs tangled around each other like lovers in bed, and Hinata’s arms all over Sakusa’s toned chest. The sensual staredown they had with each other although it only lasted a few seconds at most.

There was already so little distance between their faces, but Hinata had felt an invisible tug, telling him to go even closer. He wondered if he could map out the shape of Sakusa’s lips, lips that were hiding behind a mask, with … his own lips?! And despite such an irrational thought, he kinda… wanted to?

Shameful. Just thinking about it was making his chest tingle in a sensation that was new to Hinata. Cardiac arrest? 

And no matter how hard Hinata had scrubbed in the shower, the effects just wouldn’t go away. Like a bad cold. He ran his hands over his face and slightly wet hair in thought, perhaps he could just sleep it off or something. It’s the best remedy when you’re out of all the good options! 

His phone that was sitting on the small nightstand beside his bed gave a little ping, causing Hinata to groan at having his brooding interrupted. He rolled over to the opposite side of the bed and lazily stretched an arm to fetch the phone. 

It was a message from the coach, sent on the team’s group chat.

  
  


**MSBY Black Jackals**

**Coach Foster:** Everybody go to the lounge room. Important meeting.

  
  


As much as Hinata would have loved to continue moping in his solitude, he knew he would have to join society again sooner or later. He hopped off his bed as energetically as he could and tried to shove the illicit thoughts that were cemented in his brain out of his head.

Scampering through the hallways, he made his way to the lounge where everyone was. Right before he entered the main area where he would be in sight, he took one final deep breath.

He thought he strode in cool, calm, and collected, and that nobody would bat an eyelash at him beside the few greetings he would receive but that wasn’t the case apparently.

Everybody had already arrived before him and were in the middle of deep conversation. The moment Hinata was made visible, they stopped to lock their gazes on him. Now, Hinata knew what it was like to be at the center of attention, but these stares weren’t of awe or admiration but almost horror? He looked down on himself to double-check that he was wearing pants and he was, so he didn’t know what the problem was.

“Ah. Speak of the devil. Sit down Hinata.” Coach Foster instructed calmly once he noticed his arrival. Hinata swiveled his head around the room to look for available spaces. Most of the couch seats were occupied and Atsumu and Bokuto were sitting on the table in the back with a bowl of popcorn so no extra room there. So that left… oh, that's right. The seat next to Sakusa. God was hysterically laughing on his cloud up there in the sky. 

Hinata walked towards the love seat Sakusa was sitting on and sat down, shrinking his body down to put as much distance as he could between the two on the small sofa. He turned his head to look at Sakusa, who was in casual clothes and no mask, exposing how… red his face was? The temperature of the room didn’t feel very hot, so maybe Hinata was too close and his body heat was affecting him. That was the only reasonable explanation he could think of. He noticed that everybody was still staring at him but now they were staring at both him and Sakusa. There must have been something he was missing.

Coach Foster cleared his throat to diverge everyone’s attention. “Though I’m sure many of you know by now, it seems like our team has suddenly become the, uh, talk of the town.”

“More like the whole world.” Bokuto snickered quietly but stopped after Atsumu elbowed him in the gut.

“So this meeting will be to go over how the team will be handling and treating this newfound attention, a PR strategy meeting if you will.”

Hinata cocked his head to the side in confusion, lips pursed in thought. “Sir!” He exclaimed. “I, er, don’t really understand what you’re referring to.” Wasn’t it just today they did a meet and greet with fans to boost relevancy? Nothing out of the blue seemed to have happened so there was no reason for such an insane jump in popularity to have occurred. At least, nothing to have caused an emergency public relations get-together.

Great, Hinata was definitely doing something wrong here because now Sakusa was staring at him like he was gum stuck under the table.

Meian Shugo was the first to speak up. “Hinata-kun, I don’t mean to sound condescending in any way but are yoU KIDDING ME?!” Volume escalating throughout the sentence as he angrily waved his hands in the air, like he just didn't care. “My phone has been exploding with notifications for the past hour, and I’m pretty sure anyone with access to the internet could tell you what’s happening! The mailman, your parents, the mailman’s dog, the meth dealer down the street, JUST HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?”

Flabbergasted, Hinata looked around the room with pleading eyes for more context. ‘After my shower, I was just lying in bed, y’know regretting my life decisio- I MEAN MEDITATING!” He quickly corrected himself when they started to look at him funny (even though they’ve been looking at him funny for the past five minutes). “So I haven’t been exactly up to date with what’s happening on the news or social media…” Hinata trailed off embarrassed, despite not knowing what he was supposed to be embarrassed of.

This caught Bokuto's interest, perking up at Hinata’s explanation. “You should turn on your phone like, RIGHT NOW!” He urged, the eagerness clear in his voice. 

“Um, alright?” Replied Hinata, taking his phone out of his hoodie pocket and opening up to Twitter. His eyes widened when he saw the number of notifications he had from being mentioned. 

Looked like a goddamn phone number, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“It’s the same with me.” Sakusa flatly informed Hinata, flashing a glimpse of his phone screen to the ginger. Hinata could barely make out what the man’s screen saver was because new notifications from every social media app possible were coming in so fast, that just blinking made him miss a few hundred.

Atsumu threw a piece of popcorn at Hinata’s head with an evil smirk on his face. “Read your notifications Shouyou-kun!”

Grimacing, Hinata started to read through some of them, swallowing hard, his mouth tasting like battery acid. 

  
  
  


**sup bitch- @bjfan182**

Did you guys see the video of @HinataShouyou and @SakusaKiyoomi cuddling on the fucking ground or am i in some sort of fever dream right now #msbymeetandgreet

  
  
  


**Weekly Volleyball - @WeeklyVBallNews**

@HinataShouyou has no chill! He and @SakusaKiyoomi are seen getting it on in public right after saying hi to fans?! More details soon!

  
  
  


**xXlonelypersonXx - @outofideas**

why is my timeline flooded with screenshots of @HinataShouyou and some dude staring lovingly into each other’s eyes in the middle of the street

  
  
  


**Gossip Queen - @RumoursAndGossip**

@HinataShouyou flings himself onto @SakusaKiyoomi in an overflow of emotion? Injuries sustained in the process, a relationship developed?

Link to audio + video proof (NOT CLICKBAIT) *emotional*

  
  
  


**Volleyball enthusiast - @gayasfucckkkk**

omgomgomgomg I just met @HinataShouyou and @SakusaKiyoomi at a meet and greet and my gaydar was going OFF --- NOW I KNOW WHY 😘 #msbymeetandgreet 

  
  
  


**omiislonely - @sakusaslettuce**

I- HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE (Ｔ▽Ｔ) but fineee @HinataShouyou if I haveeeee to hand him over to someone it can be you #sharingiscaring

  
  
  


**simp-chan - @glitterytrash**

my heart went ANKADHAFH and they held hands at the end?! this is some good fucking food , @HinataShouyou what’s the ship name I NEED TO KNOW!! Sakuhina?

  
  
  


**remember da times we had - @datimesuandmehad  
** _In Reply To @glitterytrash_

Nah man, that name is used by Naruto or something, I’m thinking #omihina

  
  
  


**OMIHINA LUVER - @unseasonedchicken**

stan #omihina, that’s it that's the tweet

  
  
  


**text me - @everybodydeserveslove**

<3 I support this relationship 100% !!! #omihina

  
  
  


**MSBY News - @BlackJackalReporter**

You probably have heard of it by now but @HinataShouyou has fallen hard for Sakusa, in more ways than you can imagine! Fans are left speechless when they watch the footage! Many of them are voicing their support for the internet’s favourite new couple! Find out more here! >>> #omihina #msbymeetandgreet

  
  
  
  


Hinata choked on his tongue. “GUYS NO.” He blurted. “It’s not what it looks like, there seems to be a huge misunderstanding!”

Oliver Barnes walked over to where Hinata was sitting and crouched down to be at his eye level. He put one heavy arm on Hinata’s shoulder before sincerely saying, “Hinata, you don’t have to hide these sorts of things from us anymore, the team has your back and completely supports your relationship with Mr.Clean over there.” Gesturing to a fuming Sakusa.

“No!” Hinata cried, shaking his head rapidly. “It was an accident! The crowd pushed me and I fell on top of Sakusa, I have no idea why it looks so - uh - suggestive on video but the point is we are NOT secretly dating or anything.”

A hum of agreement came from Hinata’s right. “I said the exact same thing five minutes ago and you guys still wouldn’t believe me.” Said Sakusa. “Is this enough proof yet?” 

Atsumu sighed, “I dunno, perhaps yer just very convincing actors. Even respectable news sources have been saying you two have been secretly dating for a while now!” He passed his phone around for everyone to check out what he pulled up.

  
  
  
  


**Too Much Zauce - @TMZ**

Romeo and Juliet who? Scoot aside, because #omihina is taking the nation by storm! And instead of having their relationship last for four days (oof, step up your game losers), these two have been going strong for at least a whole week according to anonymous sources! Full article and interview with an inside source (that we totally didn't make up an hour ago) HERE!

**Wasted af - @Cosmopolitan**

LOL you think you and your boo are relationship goals? 🤭 Well, believe it or not you’re fucking wrong and let us tell you why. Check out the H-O-T-T-E-S-T volleyball couple that we’ve been watching for like years now! #omihina Click here ->

  
  


**Buzz buzz bitch - @Buzzfeed**

New Couple Alert! 🚨 Or Is It New? 21 Signs That #omihina Have Been Secretly Together For Months And We Have All Just Been Blind - How Many Did You Noticed? 🤔 buzzfeed.com

  
  
  
  


“Buzzfeed would NEVER lie to me. They are one of the most dependable news sources out there.” Atsumu confidently stated.

“Yeah!” Bokuto chimed in. “Even Wikipedia has put Sakusa down as your current partner and my teachers in high school always told me Wikipedia was a reliable source!”

“Y-you two were literally there when it happened, I-I, you watched me get knocked into him??” Hinata stammered out.

“Huh? Oh yeah, we know! We just wanted to see how pink we could make your face.” Bokuto laughed. “It’s a good colour on you, my number one disciple!”

Adriah Thomas gave Hinata a hard look, “So to confirm, you and Sakusa have not been dating this whole time?”

“No.”

“Not even a little bit?” Shion Inuaki asked, sounding a little disappointed.

“No!”

“And you’re not like friends with benefits or anything?” Meian Shugo jumped in. “ No devil’s tango, two person push-ups, buttering the biscuit, hanky panky or -”

“NO! I’m telling you, the stars had to literally align for the fall to happen! It was a coincidence that we were both there at the right time for it to occur, a mere fluke. It’s nothing more, nothing less.” Hinata repeated for the millionth time.

But at the end of the day, the internet didn’t know this, and Hinata was helpless against the flood of mentions he was receiving.

  
  
  
  


**Black Jackals da best! - @vballfanatic**

I was with my parents when I first watched the video and they thought I was on some indecent website 😭😭😭 #omihina #myeyeshavesinned 

  
  
  


**Horny Jail Police TM- @internetweirdo**

they really gotta flex their love, huh? can’t have shit in this house #msbymeetandgreet #omihina 

  
  
  


**oikawa’s plaid pants - @myassisflat**

Let’s be real with each other guys, they do be fucking cute doe 😳 #omihina

  
  


**msbyfan - @lovevolleyball**

*tries to cover the shrine I just built for them* y-yup i kinda ship it! #omihina #allaboardthetrain

  
  
  


**Get in my pants - @watermelonsugar**

Me: *has never heard of these two or their team until now*

Also Me: THESE TWO ARE MY NEW OTP JDNAKNDALF #screamsintothevoid #omihina

  
  
  


**stan omihina - @shippityship**

AW MANNN the locals are discovering #omihina SAVE YOURSELVESSSSS

  
  
  


**Volleyball Gossip Bitch - @Spikemyballs**

The internet’s new favorite couple? Publicity stunt? News revolving around two famous volleyball players showing off their affection, but how much of it is true? Click here for my reaction video to the clip #omihina

  
  
  
  
  


Coach Foster let out a huge sigh, “As you can see, the situation is quite severe and people don’t know what to believe so we must discuss how to move forward while using this as an advantage.”

“Huh? So what if Twitter, Instagram or, Facebook for all I care, is having a field day with this? They’ll probably forget by the next morning, like toddlers with their toys.” Hinata argued passionately, wanting to just go back to his room, crawl under his covers, and maybe rot away. He thought the pity party he had an hour ago was the peak, he didn’t want to continue on this delightful subject with his teammates and coach.

Without breaking eye contact with Hinata, the coach grabbed the remote control and turned on the tv.

“AND OUR TOP STORY TONIGHT! As you may have already heard from literally every other news channel in the world, two volleyball players make history as fans capture their passionate display on camera, causing the internet to go into a frenzy! Here’s an image from the viral clip of Hinata Shouyou about to pounce on his man!!”

“This moment will definitely be remembered forever!” The news anchor said to his co-anchor who nodded in agreement. “I wouldn’t be surprised if we followed this story for weeks!”

“BAHAHAHAHAHAA! I LOVE THEIR CHOICE OF PICTURE!” Shrieked Bokuto, almost falling out of his spot on top of the table. Atsumu beside him was equally as delighted with bright tears in his eyes. He sounded like he was having an asthma attack as he took large gaping gasps of air.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD! THIS IS HILARIOUS!! Whoever writes these captions should get a PROMOTION!” Atsumu finally wheezed out, after recovering.

“‘I’m literally in the middle of falling in that picture,” Hinata uttered, unamused.

“W-Woah, c-calm down, PFFT, you two.” Meian tried to instruct in between his own laughing fits. He himself couldn’t stop the giggles from escaping his mouth which really clashed with the authority he tried to exert. The rest of the team also tried to politely hide their chuckles as Sakusa and Hinata both flushed a dark red.

Crossing his arms, Sakusa with quiet anger asked the coach, “So are you going to get to the point of the PR meeting, you know, besides further embarrassing Shouyou and I?”

Coach Foster had the nerve to look sheepish as he nervously smiled at Sakusa, “Wellll, I just think that it’s incredibly wonderful that the world is so supportive of this, er -” He started to fiddle with his phone. “-happy mistake! But what really surprised me is how greedy the internet seems to be for wanting _more.”_

Suddenly, Hinata broke into a sweat, hands turning clammy as the cogs in his head began turning. Sakusa visibly gulps.

“You know, we actually got multiple calls from stations about interviews, talk shows, endorsement deals in the past few hours and I think it’s safe to say it’s no coincidence!”

The other members of the team were catching on and had to choose between observing Sakusa’s or Hinata’s reaction, heads whipping back and forth. 

“You two don’t have to go all out! Just a little bit of affection here and there, standing next to each other a little bit more and I’m sure they’ll go crazy! Basically...”

All the muscles in Sakusa’s and Hinata’s body had tensed, quivering with anticipation as their fight or flight mode activated. Hearts pounding as one while they waited for the finishing blow.

“We need you guys to fake a relationship.”

“YOU WANT US TO WHAT?!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What did I bring upon this cursed land, I hope you enjoyed reading, y'all are real ones
> 
> Kinda want to continue this but I'm in the middle of another fic (that I should have been working on instead of this OOPS)! Maybe I'll come back to this after I wrap up my other fic or maybe not  
> I think it's fine if I left it like this but the potential oooo


End file.
